Embodiments relate to a nozzle for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a nozzle for a vacuum cleaner including a vibration member for repeatedly striking a surface to be cleaned.
Generally, vacuum cleaners are devices that suck air containing dusts using a suction force generated by a suction motor installed inside a main body to filter the dusts in the main body.
Such a vacuum cleaner includes a suction nozzle for sucking air containing dusts on a surface to be cleaned (hereinafter, referred to as a cleaning surface), a dust separator for separating the dusts from the air sucked through the suction nozzle, and a dust collector in which the dusts separated by the dust separator are stored, and a cleaner body in which the dust collector is installed.
A user cleans a cleaning surface while the suction nozzle is moved on the cleaning surface.
However, when a cleaning surface, e.g., a cleaning surface such as bedding on which a large amount of fine dusts exists is cleaned, the bedding may be closely attached onto the suction nozzle. Thus, there is a limitation that air may not be smoothly sucked into the suction nozzle.
Also, there is a limitation that the fine dusts on the bedding may not be smoothly sucked into the suction nozzle, but be scattered around the suction nozzle.